


The Most Romantic

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Veronica has a secret admirer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the 'secret admirer' square at 1 Million Words February Bingo.

Veronica opened her locker. There, just like every day for the past month, was a folded up note.

Smiling, she opened the letter. As usual, it was a love poem from her secret admirer.

After she finished reading the letter, Veronica carefully folded it back up and stuck it in her purse. She sighed and began taking books out of her locker.

She’d initially hoped the notes had been from Archie. But he didn’t exactly seem like the type to use pink stationary.

“Another note from your secret admirer” asked Betty as she approached Veronica’s locker.

Veronica nodded. “The suspense is killing me” she said.

Betty giggled. Then, from where she’d been hiding it behind her back, she revealed a single pink rose. “Happy Valentine’s Day” she said to Veronica.

Veronica looked from the pink rose to the pink note and back again. Then she began to laugh.

Betty turned bright red and looked like she was about to start crying.

Veronica quickly stopped laughing. “Oh, silly girl” she said to Betty.

Then, Veronica leaned in and kissed the blonde, right there in the middle of the hallway. The boys passing them began to whistle and catcall, but Veronica didn’t care.

When they broke apart, Betty smiled. “So you’re not upset?” she asked.

“Upset?” said Veronica. “This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Veronica carefully placed the rose in her locker. Then, she took Betty’s hand in her own and led her off to homeroom.

 


End file.
